Seperti Air
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: For IHAfest Maret: Air / Seperti air, itulah Alfred. Sosok yang memandang dunia dengan realis, pribadinya yang independen, sikapnya yang tenang namun mematikan, dan juga.. yang memegang peranan vital dalam hatinya. Konyol? Memang. / USUK. T for safety. BL


**A/N: Oh God.. ternyata fic absurd ini jadi juga. Dan mana dipublish ditengah malem gini lagi ya... Btw, publish itu dari tanggal 9 kan? Berarti harusnya udah boleh post X3**

**Btw, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Seperti Air"<strong>

**Fanfiksi Hetalia – Axis Powers oleh Mochiyo-sama**

**Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei. Saya hanya minjem karakternya saja.**

**Warning: Gaje, mungkin OOC, mungkin typos, BL, pendek, dll. DLDR sajalah**

**Didedikasikan untuk IHAfest Maret :: Air**

**Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur mendesah pasrah melihat suasana kantin kantor pusat Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa atau yang populernya disingkat PBB. Lihat saja suasananya yang sudah seperti pasar ikan itu! Padahal sebentar lagi waktu rapat akan dimulai—tapi tetap saja mereka masih asik <em>bergosip<em> dan membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak akan membantu menyelamatkan dunia.

(Agh—Arthur mengacak-acakan kepalanya, frustasi—kenapa ia jadi kepikiran si maniak burger itu sekarang?)

Ngomong-ngomong soal _hero_ penyelamat dunia, itu dia orangnya. Sedang mendekat kemari sambil mengunyah _cheese burger_-nya dengan khidmat.

_Padahal dari semua orang dia ini yang paling ingin ia lihat terakhir kali. Bagus sekali_—umpat Arthur.

"Hwei Hwartwi, wagiw wapwa? (Hei Artie, lagi apa?)" tanya Alfred dengan aksen _American_nya yang kental, namun malah lebih terdengar seperti bahasa alien. Arthur _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkahnya.

"Telan dulu sebelum bicara, _git_. Dan aku sedang tidak mau melihatmu sekarang. Pergi sana." Hardik Arthur. Rasanya seperti ada suara barang retak didaerah dada Alfred saat ini.

"Sejahat yang biasanya ya—namun ayolah, tidakkah kau kangen pada.. ehem, _pacar_mu ini?" ujar Alfred narsis. Arthur membuang bola matanya.

—Tolong jangan memasang ekspresi lebay begitu, wahai pembaca yang budiman. Saya tidak tahu kesibukan anda yang membuat anda ketinggalan jaman tapi—ya, Alfred F. Jones dan Arthur Kirkland sedang menjalani hubungan asmara. Bukan sebagai bagian dari kerja sama diplomatik bak Rusia dan Cina, bukan. Tapi sebagai dua sejoli yang dimabuk asmara.

(—Dan tolong masukan pidato Elizaveta yang menggebu-gebu saat mengetahui fakta itu disini—).

Malas menjawab pertanyaan Alfred, Arthur pun memutuskan untuk diam. Toh pacar—ehem, _teman_ lelakinya ini tidak begitu peduli. Lihat sata dia yang sudah mulai membuka entah-bungkus-kesekian _cheese burger_nya itu.

Merasa bosan, Arthur lalu memandangi struktur _teman_ lelakinya tersebut. Ya meski itu juga bisa dibilang tidak ada kerjaan juga sih. Dilihatnya Alfred yang sedang asik mengunyah burgernya seperti _Venus_* menelan lalat itu dengan seksama. Dari bagian dorsal* sampai ventral* tak ada satupun yang ia lewatkan. Dan tanpa peringatan apa-apa, Arthur langsung terpikirkan akan satu hal yang menurutnya amat sangat absurd.

Sebenarnya Arthur telah memikirkan ini sejak lama, tapi baru sekarang ia menyadari _satu hal_ yang menurutnya sangat mendeskripsikan mantan koloninya itu.

Air.

Terdengar konyol dan random memang, tapi sosok Alfred memang sangat mengigatkannya pada air.

Bukan bukan—bukan air dalam arti _udara_—tapi air dalam arti.. air. _Water _jika dalam bahasa inggrisnya. Senyawa berumuskan H20 yang digunakan manusia untuk memuaskan dahaganya.

Alfred itu seperti air.

Mata biru lautnya yang selalu meneduhkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Mata biru milik seorang anak kecil tidak berdaya yang sudah dipaksa untuk melihat kejamnya dunia, mencecap takdir kejam. Mata biru yang selalu menunjukkan ekspresi kebahagiaan—dan kesedihan yang disaat bersamaan. Mata biru yang telah membuatnya melihat realita hidup yang ternyata tidak pernah sehebat cerita dongeng yang selalu dibacakan Arthur sebelum waktu tidur tiba.

Alfred itu seperti air.

Sesosok yang independen. Bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri—dan tidak akan bisa terkekang oleh apapun, seperti air. Tidak bisa ditaklukan dan tidak akan pernah ditaklukan. Sosok nation yang kuat dan tegar dalam menghadapi mara bahaya dunia. Satu-satunya orang yang akan membuat semua berpaling dan membutuhkan dirinya.

Alfred itu seperti air.

Tenang, namun mematikan. Siluet negara yang bisa menjadi temanmu, namun mendadak bisa menunjukan taringnya dibelakangmu. Sosok yang terlihat lemah, tapi sebenanrya menyimpan sebuah 'monster' didalamnya.

Alfred itu seperti air.

Seperti air, Alfred—atau sebut saja Amerika—si vital yang memegang peranan penting di dunia. Apapun keputusan yang diperintahnya—akan dijalankan oleh semua negara dengan sepenuh hati. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak, karena dia adalah Amerika Serikat, _United States of America_, negara yang bersimboliskan burung elang dan senantiasa berpegang teguh pada prinsip _"In God We Trust"_nya—Amerika Serikat sang negara adidaya. Negara yang mengatur seluruh aktivitas dunia—negara yang menjadikan semua bagai 'bawahan'nya.

Dan yang terpenting…

"Hei Iggy, berhenti menatapku seperti _seme_ yang mau menyerang _uke_nya! Itu menyeramkan tahu—dan lagipula semenya kan aku!" Alfred bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mesum(?)—ralat, menakutkan milik Arthur. Arthur sontak mengeluarkan semburat merah dan mengumpat kata apapun yang melintasi pikirannya.

"_Hell no git_! Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak—dan hei sejak kapan kau itu semeku?" ujar Arthur tak terima. Didahuluinya langkah Alfred yang berjalan menuju ruang rapat PBB.

Alfred menguyah kembali satu gigitan burger _cheese_-nya. Selesai menguyah dan menelan si kunyahan makanan agar berlabuh ke lambung melewati laring, Alfred pun berlari menyusul Arthur. Penasaran dengan yang dipikirkan Arthur, Alfred lantas bertanya, "Memangnya Artie sedang memikirkan apaan?"

Arthur terdiam. Dipalingkannya badannya kearah Alfred—dan ditatapnya pemuda _American _yang beberapa ratus tahun lebih mudanya. Ditelusuri—lagi—badan Alfred satu-persatu dari ujung rambut sampai mata kaki. Tak lama, Arthur kembali menyeringai seram dan menakuti adik kembar dari Matthew Williams itu.

"Kau seram Artie, kau tahu itu?"

"Ah iya—maaf," Arthur menaruh telapak tangannya dimuka—menyembunyikan semburat merah itu. "Ayo kita jalan, rapat sudah mau dimulai."

"Hei! Jangan pergi—kau bahkan belum memberitahukanku yang kau pikirkan! Kejam!" Alfred ngambek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen lollipopnya. Arthur berdecak kecil melihat tingkah konyol _seme_nya ini.

Alfred F. Jones_nya_ ini memang unik. Apa lagi untuk dirinya.

Karena hanya dialah yang bisa menempati posisi penting dihatinya. Hanya dialah yang memegang peranan vital dihidupnya. Hanya dialah yang bisa melegakan tenggorokan sanubarinya dikala kehausan akan rasa kasih sayang. Hanya dialah yang bisa meneduhkan kegundahannya disaat bimbang. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatnya terkekang dan tidak berpaling pada siapapun. Dan hanya dialah yang bisa membuatnya… merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta.

Arthur kembali menyeringai.

Personifikasi Negara Amerika Serikat itu memang unik,

Seperti air, iya kan?

—_**FIN **_

* * *

><p><strong>*Dorsal : Bagian atas<strong>

***Ventral : Bagian bawah**

***Venus: Venus yang disini maksudnya itu bukan planet.. ataupun Dewi Venus a.k.a Aphrodite, bukan bukan. Venus disini itu maksudnya _Dionaea Muscipula,_si cantik yang hobinya makan serangga #digeplak**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haiiii! Setelah 2 bulan galau mau ikut IHAfest apa ga (sampai ditegur sama Gichan -_-'') akhirnya… BIKIN JUGA =v=V. Tapi tahu-tahunya malah fail ya… sudahlah. Ini toh pada dasarnya dibuat sambil mengisi waktu luang pas buat PR biologi #plak makanya ada istilah bio-nya. Dan sepertinya, vakumnya saya menulis USUK selama 2 tahun lebih 2 bulan membuat saya kehilangan sense pas nulis mereka. Aaaa hontou ni gomenasai! #sujud**

_**Diawali dengan gaje dan diakhiri dengan gaje pula—**_**itulah fanfic ini. Saya juga masalahnya ga tau kenapa jadi males nulis deskripsi orz. Dan ini kan mana pendek banget ya.. tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting ikut meramaikan!**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan sampai jumpa dikarya berikutnya!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama **


End file.
